Bersamamu
by Armillette
Summary: Asuna merapal sacred art untuk mengetahui perkara sebenarnya di balik kasus goblin Oroi, namun karena beban yang berat, Asuna tidak sadarkan diri. Inilah saat dimana Ronye dan Tiese merasa bisa membalas jasa, tapi keintiman Asuna dan Kirito melukai hatinya. SemiCanon, AU, Warning!


_'**Bersamamu**'_

_Sword Art Online fanfic_

_Alicization arc._

**!Spoiler!**

_Karya ini mengandung sedikit banyak spoiler dari light novelnya, bagi yang tidak mengikuti atau belum membaca harap bisa menerima konsekuensinya_

_Kemungkinan format fanfic tidak memakai paragraf yang benar, kedepannya akan di perbaiki:)_

_•_

"Ah!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Asuna, Ayuha-san?"

Ayuha Furia, kepala departemen Sacred Art Gereja Axiom, menghembuskan napas serta merilekskan tubuhnya yang sempat tegang. Ia melirik seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam di sebelahnya, pancaran kekhawatiran tampak jelas di mata kelam itu. Ayuha sedikit tersenyum.

"Nah, dia baik-baik saja Kirito-sama. Dia hanya butuh isitirahat yang cukup. Lagipula dia hanya kelelahan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu membuat orang tegang saja. Asuna-sama pasti tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot juga, kan?"

Kirito meringis, perkataan Ayuha memang benar. Dia hanya tidak tahan melihat Asuna bermuka merah dan berkeringat dingin serta gelisah dalam tidurnya. Makanya ia langsung melesat keluar sambil berteriak-teriak, membuat lantai tiga puluh yang luas terasa ramai.

"Aku juga sungguh khawatir sebenarnya, bahkan aku tidak bisa merapal Sacred Art seperti itu. Tolong jaga dia agar tidak memaksakan diri seperti itu lagi, Kirito-sama"

Ayuha berkata lagi, setelah meminum air yang diberikan Ronye padanya.

Tiese dan Ronye menatap Kirito, menyetujui perkataan Ayuha.

Kirito meringis lagi, lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke Asuna, menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat lalu menciummya. Tidak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ronye berjengit, tangannya meremas nampan di dekapannya, jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman.

"Kalo begitu aku keluar dulu, Kirito-sama. Kalo ada apa-apa, panggil aku." Ayuha berdiri, lalu membungkuk sejenak dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Tiese bergerak mengambil nampan yang di pegang Ronye lalu berlalu ke dapur, tak berapa lama ia sudah membawa teh hangat.

"Ini, Kirito-senpai." Kirito tidak merespon, bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Tiese meletakkan teh tersebut di meja di samping ranjang lalu kembali kesamping Ronye. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang mematung.

"Ronye..."

Ronye sedikit tersentak, matanya berkaca. Tiese memandang prihatin. Jelas ia tahu penyebab diamnya Ronye dan itu bukan karena khawatir pada Asuna, walaupun dia tahu sahabatnya pasti juga mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu, tapi bukan itu penyebab matanya sampai berkaca.

"Ayo kita keluar, Asuna-sama perlu istirahat."

Ronye mengangguk, mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kirito dan Asuna, lalu keluar kamar.

"Tiese..."

Ronye menggumam di perjalanan kembali ke kamar mereka, ia memelankan langkahnya sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Matanya kembali berkaca.

"Kau lihat bagaimana cara Kirito-senpai menatap Asuna-sama? Aku... aku..."

Ronye berkata dengan suara sengau dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba tidak menangis. Tiese diam, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk dan menepuk sahabatnya itu, memahami kesedihannya.

Kirito merasa deja vu. Tidak, ini bukan deja vu, tapi ia memang benar-benar pernah mengalami hal ini, memegang tangan Asuna yang terbaring lemah. Diciumnya kembali tangan Asuna lembut, lalu beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia merapatkan diri pada Asuna, memeluk cintanya erat sambil menghirup aroma rambut Asuna wangi.

Ia hampir gila tadi, begitu panik menyadari kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan Asuna-nya. Bagaimana lagi ia akan menjalani hidup tanpa Asuna?. Kehilangan teman terpentingnya saja ia diambang hidup dan mati, apalagi kehilangan orang yang sungguh dicintainya. Kirito sungguhan akan mati.

Kirito memeluk Asuna semakin rapat, untuk menyadarkan bahwa Asuna ada di sini bersamanya, berpisah dua tahun membuatnya begitu rindu.

Mungkin pelukan Kirito terlalu kuat, karena beberapa saat kemudian terdengar erangan pelan Asuna. Tanda ia terganggu. Tidak lama sepasang mata coklat cantik Asuna terbuka sedikit, langsung bertatapan dengan mata kelam Kirito.

"Kirito-kun?"

"Shhh.. Tidurlah lagi."

Kirito berkata tenang sambil mengusap punggung dan rambut Asuna. Asuna menyamankan kembali posisinya dalam pelukan Kirito. Kirito tersenyum lega. Ia tatap dalam-dalam wajah Asuna, kembali jatuh kedalam pesona sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Tidurlah sayang"

Kirito mengucap sambil memejamkan mata juga. Hembusan napas hangat teratur Asuna membuatnya ngantuk juga.

Hari yang cerah harus disertai muka cerah juga, begitu prinsip Tiese. Gadis itu memandang ke sebelahnya. Ronye sudah rapi sejak tadi. Tiese tersenyum. Rupanya sahabatnya telah membaik. Setelah menenangkan diri dan meyakinkan Ronye, kalau, yah walaupun Kirito dan Asuna adalah pasangan, bukan tidak memungkinkan Ronye tetap bisa dekat dengan sang senpai. Toh, selama ini Asuna tidak pernah merasa terganggu. Ronye juga tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Entah apa yang membuatnya semalam begitu sensitif, padahal semenjak kedatangan Asuna, ia sudah tahu dan terbiasa dengan keakraban dua sejoli tersebut.

Tapi pagi ini Ronye sudah tampak ceria, seperti biasanya.

"Benar katamu, Tiese. Aku sudah merasa sangat cukup dan beruntung bisa tetap dekat dengan Kirito-senpai."

Tiese tersenyum lagi. Agaknya ia tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Ronye.

Tentu saja Ronye masih lebih beruntung dari Tiese yang bahkan sudah tidak dapat melihat orangnya lagi. Kedua sahabat itu bertatapan, saling menyemangati tanpa suara.

"Ayo, katanya kau mau merawat Asuna-sama?"

Tiese memperingatkan mereka agar segara pergi. Tadi malam Ronye sudah bertekad untuk mendukung Asuna, selama ini ialah yang selalu merepotkan Asuna, maka kali ini biarkan ia yang melayani Asuna.

Mereka masih berjalan santai ketika pintu lift terbuka pada lantai tiga puluh. Ronye dan Tiese hampir sampai di depan ruangan yang ditempati Kirito dan Asuna ketika mereka berdua mendengar sebuah jeritan, tidak salah lagi itu adalah jeritan sang Wakil Pendekar Pedang untuk Dunia Manusia. Tiese dan Ronye saling berpandangan, wajah mereka sirat kekhawatiran. Tanpa berpikir lagi mereka bergegas membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci dan menorobos kedalam kamar Asuna dan Kirito.

"Asuna-sama ada ap-..."

Ronye tak sempat menyelesaikam kalimatnya ketika Asuna sudah menjerit lagi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Kirito-kun! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Asuna menjerit dengan membenamkan sebagian wajah merah padamnya kedalam selimut.

Ronye dan Tiese menatap kesisi ranjang yang bersilangan dengan mereka yang beridiri di depan pintu. Dari bawah muncul kepala hitam yang mereka kenali. Tangannya naik sambil mengelus wajahnya yang digampar Asuna.

"Aduh duh, Asuna, kekuatanmu tidak berubah sampai sekarang." Kirito berkata sambil menyeringai, ia menulis huruf S di tangannya sendiri. Mengecek apakah lifenya berkurang. Ternyata berkurang sedikit. Kirito tertawa tiba-tiba. Asuna semakin menenggalamkan wajahnya hingga hanya ujung rambut kepalanya saja yang terlihat sedikit.

"Uuhhh..."

"Anu, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada suatu masalah?"

Tiese bertanya dengan tidak yakin. Ia melirik ke sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi mematung. Tiese mencoleknya, Ronye tersadar. Ia langsung menyembur,

"Asuna-sama apa yang terjadi? Kirito-senpai kenapa kau ada di situ?"

Sebenarnya ia lebih penasaran dengan pertanyaan kedua. Dari pertama kali masuk ke ruangan Kirito dan Asuna kemarin, ia tidak melihat ada kamar tidur lain. Apakah Kirito tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Asuna atau tidak, dia benar-benar penasaran walau mungkin itu akan membuat hatinya sakit.

Ronye mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, siap menerima jawaban apapun dari Kirito maupun Asuna.

Kirito meringis, ia beranjak ketempat tidur Asuna, lalu mengelus rambut lembut Asuna. Asuna menurunkan selimutnya sedikit hingga pipinya terlihat, begitu bersemu merah. Kirito tersenyum. Sungguh gemas melihat Asuna merona seperti itu. Jika tidak ada Ronye dan Tiese mungkin ia sudah akan mencium habis gadisnya.

"Maafkan aku Kirito-kun..." Asuna merengek, mungkin memang dia masih tidak enak badan, kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa bajunya sudah berganti ke gaun tidur yang di pakaikan Kirito semalam.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Lihat, Ronye dan Tiese jadi bingung sekali."

Kirito terkekeh sementara Asuna tertunduk lagi.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang itu bukan cara yang wajar untuk membangunkan suamimu, Asuna." Kirito berkata dengan suara pelan nan jahil membuat Asuna memerah kembali.

"..Suami?" Ronye mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Dia hanya mendengar samar-samar ucapan Kirito. Tapi dia hanya salah dengar saja, kan? Kirito tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia sudah menikah, tidak saat mereka masih di akademi. Kapan mereka menikah? Kenapa dia tidak di beritahu? Tidak mungkin mereka menikah tanpa memberitahu setidaknya Fanatio atau knight tertua lain. Atau hanya ia saja tidak di beritahu? Tidak mungkin, kan?

Kan?

_Bersambung.._

Mau review bebas loh, lanjutin apa enggak, soalnya ide yang ini muter terus di kepala tapi males banget ditulis bahkan ini ditulis di hp. ah, juga ini terisnpirasi sedikit dari _fanfic_ SAO lain yang maaf aku lupa judulnya hehe.

Thank You for reading:)


End file.
